Sky Pretty Cure Generations
The |Sukai Purikyua Sedai}} is the continuation of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. The Sky Generations include the two next generation seasons and their movies. The Sky Pretty Cure Generations set in the future, including new Pretty Cures and new threats. Background of the Generations Seasons ''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first part of the next generation seasons to the Sky Pretty Cure Series. The story is similar to the original Sky Pretty Cure's. It is about the Cures' future children and brings an old villian back. ''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga'' , pronounced as Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Hoshi no Saga, is the second and final season of the Sky Pretty Cure Generations. Hoshi no Saga introduces a new heroine, who helps the Pretty Cures to defeat the Youkai Clan. Hoshi no Saga shares its themes with its predecessor, Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure, as well as having the theme of the moon and Japanese folktales. ''Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure'' is the third and final season of the Sky Pretty Cure Generations. The season will air after the events of Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ⭐ Saga. Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure will let the Pretty Cures go against the great king of demons and true leader of the Yokai clan. Movies ''Pretty Cure; All mix~ed up! is the first movie for Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. ''Tomorrow's return of Darkness! is the movie to the season Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Cures The Sky Pretty Cure Generations have different Cures than the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Though they have similar powers as the old onces, they are visible weaker. However, the new Cures don't know that. Like the Series, the Generations start with six Cures which get support in the sequel. Tenaka Rubina is confident and energetic, always trying to do her best. Her personality is unique, while she appears like the tomboy, cool, leader of a group, she is actually a playful young child. Rubina has the power of red fire and transforms into . Yoiki Kopal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubina and Kohaku. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Kopal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into . Asahi Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. Towards other people Kohaku is calm and acts shy. She can’t talk to others openly. Kohaku has the power of orange light and transforms into Kimidori Jade is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into . Yukinobana Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. Ciel has the power of blue water and snow and transforms into . Shirosora Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely everyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Ciel. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl has the power of white time and transforms into . Ozora Mizuki is a cool and confident middle school student attending the Shiro Private Middle School. Mizuki loves dancing and would love to join a dance group one day. However, Mizuki is rather stubborn and gets annoyed pretty fast. That's why people tend to leave her alone. Mizuki's Pretty Cure alter eog is , the Pretty Cure of the moon. Alejandra is a calm and nice little girl, who gets worried about her actions once she meets new people. While she is usually collected but also cheerful, she gets nervous around people she doesn't know. When first moving to Japan, Jana appeared to be quite arrogant. Her alter ego is , the connection between the world of humans and the demon world. Music ''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' ''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga'' Disclaimer The anime Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation! The Sky Pretty Cure Generations, it's characters, items, locations, etc. are created by and belong to User:FairySina! Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Series Page